Beast Boy (TTG)
Garfield Mark Logan, aka Beast Boy, is a member of the Teen Titans and one of the five main protagonists of Teen Titans Go!. While he's gifted with the ability to transform into animals, Beast Boy usually prefers laziness over saving the world. History Years ago on a jungle island, Garfield Logan was bitten by a rare species of green monkey. Infected with a deadly disease known as "Green Fever", Logan's parents, both of them scientists, gave him a serum which saved his life. However, as he recounts in the episode "Beast Girl", the antidote had the unintended side effects of turning him green and allowing him to morph into any animal. Realizing the amazing abilities he now had, Garfield became a crime fighter, calling himself Beast Boy. After a few years of serving with the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy eventually left to defend Jump City from villains as seen in "Flashback". There he met Robin, a fellow teenage superhero who was looking to form a team. Although the Boy Wonder was at first amazed by his powers, he soon learned that 99% of what Beast Boy cared about was eating. Regardless of his laziness though, Beast Boy and the other failures were somehow able to secure membership on the newly formed Teen Titans. Although he's been a fighting force on the team ever since, Beast Boy prefers to leave the fighting part of the job to the others. For him, it's all about the food and video games... Appearance Initially a member of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy still wears the purple and black costume of his old team, only leaving behind the helmet. His sneakers have an animal paw printed on the sole, and he wears a pair of gray gloves. The silver utility belt around his waste is merely there for holding up his pants, although Beast Boy occasionally prefers to go around only in underwear, like in the episode "Nature". As for his complexion, it's no secret that Beast Boy has undergone a mutation. His skin and hair have turned green, he has large, pointy ears, and a long canine tooth sticks out from his lower lip. However, this is just his normal appearance—Beast Boy can take on a completely different look by turning into any animal that ever existed. And when transforming, his clothes conveniently disappear in animal form, but somehow reappear when he changes back... Personality Relaxation, TV, and snacking are Beast Boy's main priorities in life... everything else (like his job as a superhero) comes second. His constant state of taking breaks and lounging around seriously irritates his team members, but does Beast Boy care? Not even a little. In fact, he's actually a little proud of his slothfulness, arguing with his equally-idle friend Cyborg about who's the laziest one in "Lazy Sunday". Obviously, Beast Boy's completely ignorant about what the expectations of a superhero are. When he's not sprawled out on the couch or scarfing down pies, Beast Boy enjoys doing other unproductive activities, such as having an indoor rodeo with Cyborg in "Staring at the Future". Lacking intelligence, he also delights in simple-minded pleasures like pranking his friends in "Ghostboy", or singing a ridiculous song about waffles. The Titans will occasionally play along with Beast Boy's shenanigans, but most of the time, they get infuriated with his monkeying around (literally). With his cool and uncaring demeanor, Beast Boy can come off as selfish and egocentric. And while both of those traits describe him fairly accurately, every now and then he'll put others before him. For example, in "Pie Bros.", Beast Boy got his lazy self a job just so he could buy a gift for Cyborg. Deep down, he really does care about other people (particularly Raven), and when Jump City needs him, he'll be there. Probably hours late, but he'll be there nonetheless. Role in the Series (Coming soon...) See Also Beast Boy Category:Characters Category:Heroes